Henge is Troublesome  rewritten
by FoxyGirl0413
Summary: Naruto is really a girl in henge and she's been keeping it a secret from everyone who's not close to her. That changes however when genin teams are picked and she begins to have feelings for a certain Uchiha...rewritten
1. Genin Teams

**So I was reading over Henge is Troublesome and I realized how very badly my writing was, so I decided to rewrite the chapters I had already written and then continue on with the story after that. I hope you like this one more.**

**UNFORTUNATELY I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, for if I did Naruto would be a girl in henge and the fight scenes wouldn't be as cool :)**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**1**

Uzumaki Naruto walked towards the Ninja Academy. Today was the day the Genin teams were picked and although there was a grin on his face he felt like frowning. Two days ago he found out that he contained not only a demon, but the worst of the worst. Uzumaki Naruto contained the Nine-Tailed Fox.

The Old Man, otherwise known as the Hokage, left it up to Naruto to tell his teammates the truth. He could tell his teammates of the beast, or he could keep it to himself. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing Naruto was hiding. You see, Naruto wasn't a he, but a she. After the sealing the Hokage made a decision; instead of a girl, Naruto would be introduced as boy. He figured that people would think she was stronger and could hold the beast better if she had a male body. Needless to say that didn't work, it only made the villagers beat her twice as hard when ever they caught her.

"Demon," someone whispered. The frown threatened to escape from behind her smile but she held it in. Her thoughts traveled back to whether or not she should tell her teammates, and as the academy came into view she decided to wait and see who her teammates were.

* * *

Walking into her classroom she smiled at her friend Hinata, her and her family being the only ones who knew her secret. Thankfully every one of them had a seal placed on them, keeping them from revealing the secret to anyone who didn't already know. She glared silently at pretty boy Sasuke and gagged when she saw Sakura. A couple years ago Naruto had decided that to be a good "boy" she would need a crush. Stupidly she had picked Sakura and she had been regretting the decision ever since. Keeping her fake smile in place she sat down in the first available seat and began to wait for her team assignment.

"Team seven is Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto looked up from her slumber waiting to hear her teammate's name, "Haruno Sakura..." Naruto jumped up and cheered, trying to keep her facade up but silently she was crying at having to be on the same team as the pink bitch. "And Uchiha Sasuke," instantly Sakura and Naruto switched positions and it was now Naruto who was slumped over on his desk while Sakura stood up and cheered.

After the two teammates calmed down Iruka informed them that their sensie would be a man by the name of Kakashi. Iruka was about to go on but Naruto basically refused to be happy about his teammates. "Iruka-sensei, why do I have to be paired off with the Uchiha!" she screamed in outrage. Several people in the room glared at the blonde while Iruka sighed.

"Naruto the teams were selected to be equal, since you had the lowest grades in the class you were paired with Sasuke, who had the highest," Iruka explained. Naruto continued to glare and stood up to continue yelling. Unfortunately the guy sitting behind Naruto shifted slightly causing the blond to fall forward and her lips crashed onto something that was incredible soft. Naruto's eyes fell open and became wide with shock when she realized what, or who, had "caught" her.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled when her mind caught up with what she was seeing. Uzumaki Naruto's lips had met the lips of Uchiha Sasuke, the two teammates were kissing. Disgust washed over both faces as they sprung away from each other, spitting the germs of the other out of their mouths. Anger was evident in the girls of the classroom, while the boys - and Hinata - laughed as what had just happen. Even Iruka - who knew Naruto's real gender - couldn't repress the chuckle that escaped his lips.

After several moments of laughing and glaring, Iruka finally called everyone to order. He informed everyone else of their teams and how they would take the next hour to get to know each other while they waited for their teachers to show up. As soon as Iruka left the classroom Sakura pounced on Sasuke, asking him out on a date. It seemed as if the kiss had been erased from her mind. Sasuke however stayed silent and continued to stay at the front of the class room. Naruto watched the other two, her eyes squinting as she glared daggers at them.

"_I'm definitely not telling them ANYTHING!" _she seethed, _"Iruka-sensei, when I get my hands on you and that old man!" _

**The Hokage's office**

The Hokage, or as Naruto likes to call him, the Old Man, watched the crystal ball with a small smile on his wrinkled face. Just by looking at her, Sarutobi could tell that he was in for a mouth full the next time he saw the young blond. His thoughts were interrupted when a man with white hair popped into the office.

"Why have you called me here Hokage-sama?" the white hair ninja asked, his mouth covered by a blue mask.

"I thought that I should inform you of your team before you go a meet them. They are - what's the word - interesting," Sarutobi smiled. Kakashi stared at him, his face emotionless as he waited for the Hokage to continue.

"Haruno Sakura, the first ninja of her family, has a joint personality. You will soon find out that, while she acts sweet 99 percent of the time, there are moments where - what we have come to call - her inner Sakura comes out. I have noticed that she comes out only when she is annoyed. This, of course, will have to be watched to make sure that she doesn't develop any other personalities," Sarutobi informed. Kakashi mentally groaned before signaling for the Hokage to continue.

"Uchiha Sasuke, as you know, is the last Uchiha. He is someone you will have to pay very close attention. Over the years I feel that his sorrow and anger has been growing so much that I fear he will go insane and power hungry trying to kill his brother."

"And Uzumaki Naruto has the fox in him, you don't have to explain about him, Hokage-sama," Kakashi sighed, waving his hand at the old man before looking at the clock. He had honestly wanted to get to the academy a little early, well early for him, and the Hokage was making him late.

"There is no need to rush Kakashi. Team seven can use the extra time to try and become friends. Now back to Naruto, yes she does have the nine-tailed demon in her, and as you have most like heard, she knows he is there. But there is something else you need to know about Naruto," the Hokage said. Kakashi stared at him for a moment, and like all great ninja he read underneath the underneath.

"Naruto's a girl, isn't he?" he asked. Sarutobi smiled slightly before nodding his had in confirmation. Again Kakashi mentally groaned, he always got the weirdest team.

"A couple years about Naruto had decided that to appear 'boy-ish' she would need a crush and proceeded to pick Sakura, so don't be freaked out when she asks Sakura on a date. There may be some awkwardness and anger among the group for there was a little…accident earlier. I'm sure you will here about this later." Sarutobi chuckled at some unknown joke as Kakashi stood there wondering what was so funny. As soon as the Hokage stopped laughing he dismissed Kakashi and watched as he disappeared into white smoke.

"Good luck Kakashi," Sarutobi whispered as he continued to gaze into his crystal ball.

**Meanwhile at the academy**

"HE'S LATE!" Naruto yelled from her seat. She never liked being in one place for to long and they had been waiting for almost two hours. They had watched as every other team had left, their impatience growing with each team's exit.

"Naruto, shut up! Sensei probably had a very good reason for being late," Sakura said. _"HE BETTER OR I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!" _inner-Sakura shouted causing Sakura to wince at her anger. Naruto glared at the pink haired girl before adopting a look, or what some would call, pure evil. Grinning she slowly got up from her chair and walked over to the door.

"If he's going to be late, he's going to have to pay," she told the others.

"You're such and idiot!" Sakura told him even thought Inner-Sakura was cheering Naruto on.

"He's a jounin; he's not going to fall for a stupid prank like that," Sasuke spoke up from his seat. "Dobe." he added as an after thought causing Naruto to call him "teme" and stick her tongue out. Finishing the prank Naruto ran back to her desk and put on a picture of innocence. Moments later the door opened and an eraser fell on to a head of white hair, covering it with dust. Naruto fell off her chair, her laughter echoing throughout the entire room. Sakura gaped at the man, Inner-Sakura laughing as hard as Naruto was. If it wasn't for the Uchiha pride, Sasuke would have either joined Naruto with laughter, or Sakura with her state of shock.

"My first impression of you is...I hate you," he announced to his team. Naruto halted her laughter and began glaring hatefully at Kakashi. The white haired Jounin immediately regretted his choice of words but kept his face expressionless.

"Be on the roof in five minutes," he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke and leaving three very confused genin behind.

**Five minutes later**

"Now, we are going to get to know each other," Kakashi announced, his eyes turned in a U as he smiled at the small genins. "Tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Sensei, why don't you go first," Sakura said in a voice that just screamed "suck up."

"Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes, and my hobbies and dreams are none of you concern," he told the others with a cocky smile. The teammates look at him as he was crazy, but Kakashi just ignored it.

"Your turn Pinkie," Kakashi said, his eyes glazing over in fake interest.

"Um names Haruna Sakura, I like..." she looked over at Sasuke and giggled, "I hate Ino-Pig and Naruto! My hobby is reading and…" glance at Sasuke and giggle, "and my dream is to…" once more she looked at Sasuke before giggling and blushing a color that resembled her hair. Sasuke shifted closer to Naruto and away from Sakura, Naruto tried her hardest not to laugh, and Kakashi sighed as he realized how much of a fan-girl Sakura really was.

"Okay, blondie you're next."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto...Remember it! I like ramen, training… and Sakura-chan," Naruto looked over at the girl sitting next to her and put on a fake grin. Kakashi seemed to be the only one to notice the blonde's slight hesitation at the end of her statement.

"I hate the three minutes it takes to make ramen, people who underestimate me or hate me for something I can't control…" confusion appeared on both Sasuke's and Sakura's face when Naruto glared at Kakashi. "…and I HATE Sasuke-teme!" The memory of the Incident came back to the genins as they all shivered. Kakashi observed with slight confusion. "And my hobbies are training and pranks…believe it!"

"And your dream is...?"

"Oh right. I'm going to be the greatest Hokage this village has ever known!" she shouted at the man and at her two teammates. Kakashi smirked at the girls ambition while her two teammates proceeded to roll their eyes.

"Now the emo-boy." Kakashi announced. Sasuke ignored the nickname, not wanting the white haired man to have the satisfaction of getting under his skin.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really like anything and I dislike almost everything. My hobbies are none of your business and my dream...no...my ambition is to kill a certain man," he told the others, a dark look appearing in is usually calm eyes. Sakura actually shivered when she noticed how evil her crush looked. Kakashi stored away this information for a later date.

"_A two-minded annoying fan girl, the Kyuubi container who just happens to be a girl pretending to be a boy, and a revenge seeking Uchiha who is most likely to go mad if he isn't careful. Yup! My team is definitely the weirdest team," _Kakashi thought before going onto explain that they were to meet at training ground seven the next day at five-thirty in the morning. He then jumped off the roof, but not without warning them not to ear breakfast for they would throw it up.

"Hey Sakura-chan want to go on a date with me!" Naruto yelled when her sensei disappeared. Mentally Naruto was pleading for the girl to say no and when she did, Naruto pulled a depressed act before running off to eat ramen. Sasuke watched the blonde exit the roof top, leaving him and Sakura alone. Awkward silence filled the air before Sakura broke it with trying to kiss Sasuke which led to Sasuke leaving as well. Sakura stood on the roof for a moment long before pouting and running home, prepared to tell everyone that she had kissed Sasuke on the roof of the academy as the sun was setting.

* * *

Looking in his bathroom mirror, Sasuke ran a finger over his lips. The lips that were touching the dobe's only hours ago. As much as he hated to admit it, the kiss had left his lips tingling and he didn't completely hate the way the dobe's lips felt against his.

"I'm not gay, am I?" he asked himself, his fingers leaving his lips. Not even a second later he denied it and by saying, "An Uchiha simply cannot be _gay_." He then stripped himself of his clothes before getting into his bath and clearing his mind of all things yellow and orange.

**XOXOXOX**

And there you have it, the new-ish chapter one of Henge is Troublesome. The next chapter should be coming soon, most likely by the end of the week (Sunday at the latest). I have a job for my readers though, you have to keep me motivated to write this story by leaving me lots of reviews

**P ****  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**


	2. the bell test

**SORRY! I know that i said this would be up weeks ago but i got really busy. Please take in mind that I'm in my last year of highschool, so im extremely busy with homework and other school related things, plus work...anyway, hope you like the chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS. If i did, Naruto and Sasuke would be in a relationship and sakura would have given up being a ninja**

**Henge is Troublesome**

**2**

That very night, an extremely annoyed Naruto barged into the Hokage's office, kicking down the door as she did so.

"How the hell can you put me on the same team as Uchiha and Haruno!" she shouted at him, "one is bad enough, but you put me with both of them!" While she screamed at the old man her henge slowly began to drop to reveal her true form. Her short spiky hair grew along her back, her thin lips became full and glossy, and her height decreased by at least an inch (something she hated seeing as her boy form was already considered short). Her well toned chest disappeared to reveal Naruto's small breasts, her rough skin turned smooth and her pudgy stomach disappeared completely. If anyone would have seen her now they would never believe that the girl standing in front of them was the village demon.

"Iruka already explained this to you. You were the last in the class and Uchiha was the first, therefore you're put together to even out the team," Sarutobi explained to the small girl standing in front of him.

"Okay, I can understand that, but why the hell did you put me with Haruno too!"

"I figured you would want to be with you 'crush'," Sarutobi grinned in a very un-Hokage manner. Naruto glared at the village leader and began to crack her knuckles as if threatening him.

"Old Man!" she screamed.

"I was only kidding Naruto," Sarutobi chuckled, "Haruno had the best test scores in the academy, better even than Uchiha. It is only natural that those two be placed together with you." A look of sadness washed over the blonde's face.

"You know it isn't my fault I'm dead last, old man," she whispered. Sarutobi frowned slightly at her statement. Indeed, it wasn't her fault, for years the teachers at the academy continuously sabotaged Naruto when it came to learning. Her kunia were dulled so that they wouldn't stick to the target, her tests were marked wrong even when her answers were right, and when she raised her hand to ask a question she was thoroughly ignored. It was only this year, when she got Iruka as a teacher, that her grades began to improve, but she was already to behind to raise her class ranking.

"I know, Naruto, but that doesn't change the team assignments," Sarutobi told her, a comforting smile on his face.

"If they're going to be my teammates then I'm definitely not telling them that I'm a girl," she told him, her arms crossing and her face adopting a stubborn look. Sarutobi thought she looked adorable but he wasn't about to tell _her _this, he still had a bruise from when he last uttered that word.

I believe that's for the best. I think you three should bond more, and then you could tell them," he agreed. Sarutobi then looked as if he suddenly remembered something before he chuckled, "Speaking of Sasuke, how was your first kiss?" he asked. Naruto's eyes got wide and her face turned bright pink as she blushed. She wasn't about to tell him that she actually sort of liked the kiss. She still wasn't sure if it was the actually kiss or who she kissed that was making her react in such a way.

"None or your business, old man," she huffed. Sarutobi was about to say something but was interrupted when a quiet knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" Sarutobi called.

"Hokage-sama," Naruto recognized the voice and she turned to see her sensei walking into the room.

"Ah! Kakashi, right on time," Sarutobi said, even thought Kakashi was actually an hour and a half late. Kakashi, however, wasn't listening. His eyes - or rather eye - was glued onto Naruto, running up and down her body as if he was engraving her into his mind. Sarutobi could already tell this was annoying Naruto, and it was even a minute later when a deafening slap was heard throughout the room.

"PERVERT!" Naruto screamed, her hand still raised in a slapping position. Kakashi turned his head turned his head towards the Hokage, who couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the red mark decorating the side of Kakashi's face.

"Y-You wanted to see me." Kakashi stuttered, his eyes glued onto the Hokage this time, not even chancing a glance at the blonde beauty beside him.

"I figured you would want to see Naruto in her true form," Sarutobi smiled, his hand gesturing towards the seething Naruto. Kakashi turned, his one eye wide, as he looked at the blonde once more.

"You're Naruto!" Kakashi's act of indifference dropped as he continued to gape at the young blonde.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," she said, her voice was smooth and seductive. Vaguely Kakashi realized that she was playing with him but that didn't stop the thoughts that entered his head.

"Oh my Kami," Kakashi muttered. Naruto smirked to herself before turning back to the Hokage.

"I'm gotta go!" Naruto said as she transferred into her male self. Kakashi stared as if he had never seen a henge before.

"See ya old man!" Naruto grinned before running out of the room. Kakashi was speechless. Sarutobi chuckled as he noticed Kakashi's state.

"Shocking isn't it?" Sarutobi asked, "No one would ever expect loud Naruto to actually be a very beautiful young lady." Kakashi could only nod. Finally he was able to shake his thoughts free of Naruto and her henge. After a few more moments Sarutobi and he were able to get down to business.

**Training Ground 7, the next day**

Naruto, being the last of her team to show up, listened to Sakura scream at her for being late "late", even thought their sensei wasn't even there yet. To the others she looked as if she were pouting at Sakura's words, upset that her crush was upset with her, but on the inside the blonde ninja was thinking up ways to get back at her teammate.

The screaming continued for almost an hour before Sakura finally called her an annoying idiot and went back to asking Sasuke for a date. Thinking no one was watching, Naruto dropped her moronic act for a second to glare angrily at the pink haired girl. Unbeknownst to her, Sasuke was watching her extremely close.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted a half hour later, her stomach echoing her statement.

"Naruto, shut up!" Sakura seethed at her, interrupting her daydreaming of being Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke. "Kami, you're so annoying," she muttered before diving head first back into her fantasy.

"_You're WAY more annoying!" _Naruto thought, keeping at stupid grin on his face. Without anyone knowing, Sasuke had thought almost the exact thing as Naruto.

Almost two hours later Kakashi lazily walked into the training grounds, smirking slightly when he realized his team had fallen asleep. He was about to wake them up by using a water jutsu when Naruto's blue eyes snapped open and she glared at her white haired teacher.

"You're late," she mumbled. Suddenly her frown grew to an evil grin as she got to her feet. Walking over to Sasuke's sleeping form, she raised her foot and swung it quickly in Sasuke's direction, aiming for his gut. Unluckily for Naruto, Sasuke chose that moment to wake up and he caught her foot right as it was about to hit him.

"Only in your dreams, dobe," Sasuke murmured as he released her foot. Naruto glared only for a moment before her blue eyes set their sights on their sleeping teammate. She tiptoed over, grinning and giggling as she did so.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WAKE UP!" she screamed loudly, her hands cupped around her mouth to amplify the volume. As soon as Naruto's voice left her lips Sakura's body jolted and she sat straight up looking around for the said noise. Her green eyes were opened wide and it almost looked as if she was about to have a heart attack. Naruto couldn't help it; she fell to the ground for she was laughing so hard.

"Now," Kakashi chuckles, "since you are all up I will go on to explaining the rules. You all have until noon to capture these bells," he jingled the bells for them to see, "if you don't get a bell you will fail and go back to the academy."

"But sensei," Sakura said, having recovered from her 'heart attack', "There are only two bells."

Kakashi smiled, "Yes, that's because only two of you will be passing, while one will go back to the academy.

"You can't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course I can, I'm your sensei and I choose whether or not your ready to be ninja," Kakashi smiled at him before turning back to the others. "You have until noon," he informed them once again, "begin." Sasuke and Sakura didn't wait a moment before disappearing into the trees that surrounded the training area. Kakashi watched them go before turning back to Naruto, who hadn't moved a single inch from where she first stood.

"I believe this is you're time to hide," Kakashi told the blonde ninja. Naruto took out a kunia, as if challenging him to combat.

"Well aren't you a strange one," Kakashi muttered.

"Well aren't you a perverted one," Naruto retorted. Kakashi blushed, remembering back to the day before. He didn't realize that Naruto had noticed his eyes studying.

From their hiding places, Sasuke and Sakura both wore a look of confusion . Why was their sensei perverted?

"Alright," Kakashi sighed. Naruto became defensive as she watched Kakashi reach into his pouch. She thought for sure that it would be a kunia but she was wrong. Kakashi had merely pulled out an orange book.

"This isn't play time, put the damn book away!" She shouted at him. Kakashi's only response was to flip a page of his book. Naruto glared daggers at him before screaming in rage and attacking him. To her surprise, when she went to punch him, Kakashi blocked her fist, never once looking away from his book. However, it was Kakashi's turn to be surprised when he went to attack her and she had disappeared a cloud of smoke.

"Haha, you won't get me that easily!" Naruto said right before attack Kakashi from behind. A shocked expression showed on the man's face before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared a log stood where Kakashi had once been.

Kakashi watched the angry blonde from a nearby tree, _"she's stronger than I thought." _He watched for a moment longer before jumping down from the tree and headed towards the blonde. Naruto glared when she saw him, his nose still in his book. He was only a couple feet away when Naruto charged him, a kunia gripped in her hand. Kakashi merely turned a page in his book, disappeared, and reappeared behind her.

"A Thousand Years of Death," Kakashi said as he moved his hand into a certain sign. Naruto didn't even have time to think about the jutsu before something pointy prodded her backside. Her eyes opened wide and her hands went to her butt before she shot up into the air in pain.

From their hiding places, Sasuke and Sakura face faulted. Both could not believe that their Jounin sensei had just poked Naruto in the butt.

"_Pervert! Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" _Naruto repeated in her head. As she came down she landed face first, her hands still covering her injured butt.

"PERVERT!" she screamed at her sensei as she sat up. Kakashi almost took a step back at the killing intent that seeped from Naruto's aura. Naruto glared at the man for only a moment longer before screaming in rage and disappearing into the trees.

Uzumaki Naruto's entire body reeked of one thing: Revenge. Unfortunately for her, what she had in mind would need the help of her two supposed teammates.

As soon as he could no longer sense Naruto, Kakashi set out to find his other two students.

"Now, where can they be?" Kakashi muttered as he started the hunt.

Sasuke watched his sensei with almost perfect concentration. It would have been perfect if his nose wasn't itching to sneeze since he was allergic to the bush he was hiding in. His eyes narrowed as Kakashi got particularly to him before walking away. He suspected that Kakashi was just playing with them, there was no way that genin, like their selves, could hide from a Jounin.

Sasuke's concentration was ruin though when a flash of orange appeared out of no where and knocked the Uchiha to the ground.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, as if it was Sasuke's fault the two were now in a heap on the floor. The Uchiha's hand automatically moved to cover the dobe's mouth considering the loudness the blonde exerted.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke whispered, glancing to see where their sensei was. He heard a muffled voice from his side and turned to see Naruto trying to explain with his hand still over her mouth. Sighing, he removed his hand, and signaled for her to start over.

"I need your help," Naruto told him. Sasuke just continued to at the blonde, his face basically saying how stupid he thought Naruto to be.

"Look, let's work together to get the bells."

"And leave Sakura without one?" Sasuke asked, a bit surprised that the dobe would leave his pink haired crush out of his plan.

"No! All three of us can work together," Naruto insisted, "You two can have the bells, I just want the revenge," Naruto grinned evilly and Sasuke suppressed a shiver.

Sasuke thought for a moment about what Naruto wanted to do. He hated to admit that it would be better that all three of them work together to take the Jounin on. The more he thought of it the closer he got to figuring something out. Of course! Kakashi wants them to work together, he was testing their teamwork. Still, he hated to go along with Naruto's plan. Several moments of thinking later, he sighed.

"Fine."

Far from where Sasuke and Naruto were plotting, Sakura hid in another bush. Her green eyes searched relentlessly for her other teammates, she didn't catch a glimpse of black or yellow. Thinking she was safe, she scurried out of the bush, intent on finding Sasuke. What she found, broke her heart into pieces.

"S-Sasuke." she whispered her eyes opened wide and tears began to run down her now pale cheeks. There Sasuke stood leaning against a tree, looking as if he were an inch from death. Deep cuts and bruises littered his body and his breathing was shallow, almost as if it hurt to breath.

"Sakura." he whispered. His eyes caught hers one last time before slowly closer. Sakura heard his body fall with a thud causing her to gasp in fear.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, tears stinging her eyes as she ran up to the body. She held her breath as she checked his pulse and let out a shrill scream when she realized his pulse wasn't there. She couldn't breath, she could cry, she couldn't see. All she could was faint over his body.

Not even a moment later did Sasuke's body disappear and Kakashi came out of the trees.

"She was easier than I thought she'd be," Kakashi muttered. Taking one last glance at the unconscious girl, he walked away in search of Sasuke and Naruto.

**Meanwhile**

"What was that?" Naruto whispered, having heard Sakura's scream.

"It sounded like Sakura," Sasuke answered. Naruto twitched when she heard the slight concern in the Uchiha's voice. She could have sworn that she felt something of jealousy, but she shook her head at the thought. Why would she be jealous?

"She's probably okay," Naruto said, wanting to go back to talking about the plan. They still had a few things to go over and it was close to noon.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered, his head still turned in the direction of Sakura's scream. He looked weirdly at Naruto for a moment, after all the girl was the blonde's crush.

"_Why aren't you more worried?" _he thought before the two went back to plotting.

Kakashi wondered around the training ground, waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to make themselves known. He was growing rather bored when Sasuke came out of no where and attacked. Kakashi, knowing that the attack was coming, disappeared.

Sasuke looked left, looked right, and looked up but saw no sign of his teacher. With one option left Sasuke's eyes looked down in time for a hand to grab his ankle. In a blur Kakashi was standing above what appeared to be only a glaring head.

"I thought you would have been better than Naruto," Kakashi muttered loud enough as to taunt the defeated Uchiha. Kakashi failed to noticed the small smirk that appeared on Sasuke's lips. As Kakashi stared at the boy's face, Naruto slowly snuck up behind the silver haired man.

Later Naruto wondered how she was able to sneak up on a Jounin. Then she would realize that he most likely allowed her to.

Naruto used any and all strength she had to hit the man, causing him to the ground. Sasuke's head disappeared in a puff of smoke and the real Sasuke walked out the trees and next to Naruto. Before Kakashi could react, Sasuke and Naruto snatched the bells and ran off to find their other teammate.

"They figured it out," Kakashi said as he got up. In the back of his mind he wondered how his fellow teachers would react knowing that he got beat by a couple of genin. Even if he let them win, it was a pride thing.

As he got up and dusted himself off the bell sounded, signaling that it was noon and that the test was over. Walking out of the forest he sighed when he saw Sakura hanging off of Sasuke's arm.

"Congratulations, everyone passes. Everyone except Sakura, you're going back to the Academy," Kakashi announced the team.

"_HE CAN'T DO THAT!" _Inner-Sakura screamed, her anger scaring Outer-Sakura.

"But Sensei, we got the bells," Sakura said.

"Wrong, Naruto and Sasuke passed because they worked as a team to retrieve the bells. You, Sakura, passed out when you saw a simple illusion."

As Kakashi's words made their way through Naruto's head, her eyes grew wide as she realized the meaning of this test. She sighed before adopting a look of idiocy.

"Don't be sad, Sakura," she said with a grin. "You can have my bell."

"Are you sure Naruto?" Kakashi asked, silently wondering what was going through the blonde's head.

"Yeah, I already failed the exam three times. Why should a forth time effect me?" she said as she placed the bell into Sakura's awaiting hand.

"Thanks to Naruto, you all passed!" Kakashi smiled at the three twelve-year-olds. Confusion appeared on all three faces, although one was fake.

"How?" Sakura asked while Inner-Sakura cheered with delight.

"The test was never about getting the bells, it was about using teamwork to get the bells," Kakashi explained. "There are two sayings I want you to remember: Always look underneath the underneath."

"And the other one?" Naruto asked.

"Those you disobey the rules are trash, but those who betray their comrades are worse than trash." Silence echoed throughout the training ground as Kakashi allowed his students to take in what he had said.

"Meet me here tomorrow at noon, we'll train and then we'll head on a mission." Again silence echoed before a grin spread across Naruto's face.

"WE PASSED!" Naruto's voice sounded throughout the village.

**XOXOX**

**So? how was it? let me kno in a review please! im not going to promise when i'll have the next chapter up, just know im working on it.**

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W


End file.
